All in a Night's Work
by RumorGoddess
Summary: Over enthusiasm and naughty minds ensure an interesting tale of OUR favorite slayer and vampire.
1. Once upon a time

These are the mid-class ramblings of three 17 year old girls when forced to suffer through an hour and a half of American government every day. This is an exact replica of their writings, unedited for grammar or content (as you will surely realize) to maintain the integrity of the piece. It is their hope that you enjoy their insane interpretation and review, rather than run in fear.

**Trixy**, _Cleo_ and Roxy present (drum roll...):

All in a Night's Work, Part I

_Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work._ -Aristotle

Once upon a time, in a land far far away… (OK well actually it was in 1996 and it was in California!)…continuing…There was once a girl named Buffy.

_And, okay- sure. She was the Chosen "one" and she risked her life daily to save the world. But, she was also whiny and she took for granted all the hott men (and…well, not exactly "men", persay, but fine male specimens, nonetheless) around her. Now, one day a new girl came to town. She was confident and totally in control. Her name… was Faith._

Faith was hot, to say the least. She had an effect on those "men" like no one else. She was stronger, sexier, and smarter than Buffy (and she had bigger boobs). But Faith had a little addiction. An addiction that had no meds, no support classes. You see, Faith was addicted to sex. Rough sex, sweet sex, sex in the day, sex at night. You name it, she'd done it.

**She was a master of the "art of a woman." Men flocked to her to… learn… cough cough… and she… taught… them well. Faith was addicted to sex, however she never let herself grow to care about her "man" friends. Faith had never loved. One day she met a "man" who would change her way of life, and his name was Spike.**

_He was too sexy to stake, with his bleached-blonde hair (no… really… he actually BLEACHED it), Billy Idol fashion sense, and his incredibly chiseled jaw. And cheekbones. And chest. And abs. And… erm…cough. Yes, well. Moving on! His slow, slurred Cockney accent sent shivers down the spine of every woman. Even, surprisingly, a certain sultry slayer…_

He was the only "man" in the town, quite possibly the world, who could bring her to her knees. There was, however, a slight problem. This vampire had a little, well… obsession with a certain someone. This certain someone just happened to be Buffy, the stupid tease. Buffy had a slight problem with Spike's bleached-blonde hair and leather, and would have nothing to do with him. This worked out great for Faith, as it made it easier to get to Spike. So, she devised a plan to get in his pants, I mean heart.

**She knew that Spike liked to feel like he "saved/helped" Buffy in missions. Faith bribed another vamp (with her "teachings") to "attack" her one night right outside the graveyard that Spike lived in. so long story of attack short, Spike heard her fighting and came to help. Faith staked the "attacking" vamp and Spike noticed she was limping. He walked up to her to stabilize her… when she pushed him up against a tomb and started to make out with him.**

"_Bloody hell!" he said, well- moaned, anyway. He tried to resist; really, he did. But this brunette bombshell in his arms was unrelenting and rough and demanding and… okay. He wasn't so much resisting now as pushing her up against the wall, continuing their dance of colliding passion and connecting…uh… passions._

She leaned down and raked her teeth across the side of his neck, groaning, her hands slipping around his body to clutch at his back. "Spike, baby," she breathed into his flesh, "bring me back to your crypt…" he groaned his approval and moved his hands to her waist, picking her up so that she was forced to wrap her powerful legs around his now slim waist. She continued on his neck as he made his way to the crypt. "FAITH!" They both stopped what they were doing to turn and see where the voice was coming from. "And Spike…" continued the voice.

_**evil grins all around!**_


	2. And THEN!

All in a Night's Work, Part II

_Sex is not the answer. Sex is a question. 'Yes' is the answer. _

**Faith and Spike both turned beet red when they saw Buffy standing in shock. She was speechless, and she just ran out of the crypt. Faith and Spike looked at each other for a split second before Spike took off after Buffy. Faith was left alone.**

"_Dammit B! Always gotta be a party pooper." Faith leaned back against the cold granite of a nearby crypt. Her heart was still racing and her body was pumped up on adrenaline in a way that only slaying and…well…Spike's incredibly sexy hands all over her body could. "Okay, shake it off Faith," she commanded herself, but she was so unbelievably tense- a spinning top only seconds away from falling. "I need to stake or screw something!" And, with that, she headed towards the Bronze, intent on letting off her frustration (whether it was on the dancing away on the dance floor or the upper balcony… or doing other, equally exhilarating acts, on the dance floor or the upper balcony). She passed through the gravestones in silence, interrupted only by her still uneven breathing._

She was passing over a newly dug grave when a male hand reached out of the ground and grabbed her ankle. She'd been wrapped up in her thoughts about Spike and was caught off guard and off balance, and thus hit the ground. She quickly moved into a provocative position, laying on her side, her head propped up on her hand, running her tongue across her lips. The dirt shifted and then that male vampire suddenly emerged, a loud groan erupting from his lips. Faith laughed gently, enticingly, drawing his attention to her. He began to crawl toward her, "that look" in his undead eyes. "Mm…I can get used to this vampire thing…" he murmered as his hand came to her bare hip and she purred lightly, "me too…" she replied softly, then pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist.

**She leaned down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. His hands were searching her entire body. And, then he felt that one of her arms were raised behind her. He quickly opened his eyes to see a stake in Faith's right hand. A glint of pleasure appeared in her eyes as she plunged the stake into the vamp. Faith was left on the cemetery ground with his ashes. She stood slowly and was left with a hunger. She loved to dust vamps. Faith hunted for 2 more hours, but still was not satisfied.**

_Only then did she realize that her plans to go to the Bronze had been unfulfilled. She made her way towards the bad part of town, which was about five minutes away from the good part of town, so she entered into the music-filled club. She passed by drink covered tables and smirked as she felt eyes moving up and down her leather-clad body. Faith added an extra sway to her hips as she stepped onto the dance floor, the rhythm of the bass poisoning her veins. She felt the hungry stares of the single and, if truth be told, taken males in the room. However, none could find the courage to approach the lithe, gyrating body of this powerful woman. Faith threw looks over her shoulder every now and then in invitation, but she was disappointed to find that no one would accept her challenge. Power trips were no fun when there was no victim. Then... "Wanna dance, Slayer?" Shivers ran down her spine at the sexy innuendo of the low, drawling British voice in her ear._

She moaned lightly as those cold hands came to her hips without invitation, well, without verbal invitation. Counting on him to hold her up, she leaned over, their bodies... pressed together. She looked over her shoulder at him, running her tongue over her lips. The corners of her mouth curved into a slight smirk as she saw his eyes rolling back into his head, his fingertips gripping her hips tightly. She arched her back, rolling back up, leaning into his perfectly sculpted body. One hand moved around to her front, traveling up her body to her neck and gripping it tightly. She groaned and grabbed at his hand, prying it off and spinning around to face him, a look of anger in her eyes. "What's wrong slayer? Don't you like a little pain with your pleasure?" He reached for her body again, but she grabbed his hand, stopping him, but staying where she was.

**Faith looked into his soulless eyes and replied, "I inflict the pain." She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her. Again they danced. Faith would occasionally start to nibble on Spike's neck, and then would bite him. He would moan, because he liked it rough. Then she pushed him to the closest wall, and took hold of his hands. She pulled them above his head. Spike didn't stop her, not even once.**

_In the anonymity of the shadows, Faith trailed her hand down Spike's chest. He took a quick intake of (unneeded) breath as her small (but VERY capable) hands slipped to the button on his black jeans. "How bad do you want it Spike?" she said in a voice that was lower than her usual tone. In reply, Spike crushed her to his hips with a grip that was sure to leave ten oval bruises on her skin. He covered her pouty lips with a painful kiss that left the brunette slayer gasping for air. In the distraction of the moment, one of the blonde vampire's hands unfastened the opening of Faith's tight leather pants. "The question, slayer, is how bad do you want it?"_

Her leg moved forward, slipping between his legs, her knee pressing against his... manhood, her hips still crushed against his. She grabbed his hand, urging him to continuing undoing her pants while she undid his. He began to push the leather down over her round hips, then she took over, pushing them to her ankles and stepping out of them. He looked over her nude lower half and grabbed his chest, "Mmm... slayer that hurts." She narrowed her eyes at him, bringing her body back to his. "So does that answer your question?" He moaned a yes against the flesh of her neck, bending down to rub his hands over her warm muscular thighs. He grabbed the underneath of them, lifting her body and turning her around, pressing her against the wall so harshly that she stayed wrapping her legs around his waist. He reached around her body to finish removing his own pants, dropping them just enough as necessary. He tilted his hips against hers, smirking at the moan that erupted from her lips. He began to move his body against hers, not bothering to take it slow. He ravished her body, her breathy groans urging him on. When she was getting close, she led his hand to her throat, "Grab it." He did as he was told, his lip curling up slightly to bare his teeth. He squeezed it harder when her moans began to climax. And then they stopped. His eyes flew open to look at her. "Faith?"

_Silence. "Come on, Slayer. I know I'm good, but..." Spike pulled away from Faith and her body collapsed against the wall. William the Bloody had killed his third slayer by abloody good shag._

**The End**

Don't forget to review, and let us know what you think of each writer- **Trixy**, _Cleo_, and Roxy.

Remember May the rumors spread quickly through the hallways of your life.


End file.
